Of Dreamscapes and Resolutions
by KinaWolf24
Summary: In which a dream is interrupted and sleep is minimal.  Rizzles - don't like it, don't read it, it's that simple.  Now a work-in-progress.  Begins as PWP and actually gains one later :P
1. Restless Ignition

**Disclaimer: You know the drill; I don't own any of the characters represented here – You can ask JaneRizzoli and MauraIsles themselves. No joke XP Seriously though, they're owned by their respective peeps, I just like to mess around with them. ;)**

**One more thing: This takes place during "See one, Do one, Teach one" and is AU in relation to the show. I'm keeping this one T unless people want me to extend it. It's my first Rizzles fic, so please be gentle! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Detective Jane Rizzoli fidgeted nervously, her body all tingles and heat. <em>This is impossible<em>, she thought darkly, unable to catch any z's as they floated before her tauntingly. There was no way she'd get any sleep with this gorgeous M.E. laying so peacefully next to her, her breathing a steady rhythm of inhales and exhales, her breath brushing playfully across Jane's neck. Maura Isles was curled into her side, her face inches from Jane's shoulder. Jane was on fire, and Maura hadn't even done anything intentional. With a rustle of fabric, Maura settled in closer, her arm unconsciously draping itself over Jane's stomach, her fingertips lightly brushing against the detective's band of exposed midriff. Jane's body went stiff as a board as she suppressed a moan. _This is just __**not**__ fair._ Why, of why did she agree to letting Maura sleep over? _This was a bad idea – this is torture._ She couldn't move without disturbing the sleeping woman laying partially on top of her. Jane heaved a sigh of frustration and exasperation. Apparently, this exhalation was an unconscious invitation for Maura to snuggle in, as she did indeed move closer. She scooted toward Jane, her head lying on Jane's fluttering heart and her right leg settling between Jane's, causing the brunette's breath to hitch. _Holy mother of God..._ Jane pressed her head back into her pillow, repeatedly reminding herself that Maura obviously had **no** idea what she was doing.

As if she had some other idea in mind, the M.E.'s breath quickened and she let out a small, low moan, her body beginning to twitch. "Jane..." she murmured against the detective's neck, her lips tracing her words onto the other woman's skin. _No way! _Jane thought in a panic. _She can't be having __**that**__ kind of dream... about me!_ As if to prove her line of thought, Maura's body began to rock slightly against Jane. _I've got to wake her up – there's no way I can stand this. Besides, she'd be so embarrassed if she... Nope, not going to go there._ Jane looked down at the blonde moving slowly against her, trying to find a gentle way to extract herself. That's when Maura's hand drifted down and brushed idly up Jane's inner thigh. "Holy fuck.." Jane gasped out loud. Her words seemed to have broken through Maura's dreamy haze, her hazel eyes slowly peeling open to take in the sight of her moving pillow. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized where she was, who her pillow was, and where her right hand was currently situated. Guilt and worry flashed across her face, the moonlight drifting through the window illuminating her lust-darkened eyes. She slowly took in Jane's own expression, her dark eyes nearly black, her breath short and shallow, her arousal evident in the heat radiating against Maura's hand. She was obviously conflicted, her body locked up like a deer in headlights, afraid to move. Jane made the decision for her, one hand drifting slowly upwards and running oh so lightly against Maura's side and stopping at the edge of her shirt, her long fingers slowly inching underneath the cloth. The blonde's eyes rolled shut a quiet moan seeping through her lips.

As if this had thrown a switch in Jane, she hooked her leg over Maura's hip, rolling her onto her back and beginning to trail gentle butterfly kisses from her jawline to her shoulder. Maura tangled her hands in the detective's raven locks, spreading her legs to allow Jane to settle in-between them. "Jaaane.." she gasped out, the word stretched out as the person in question found a particularly sensitive spot under her ear. "What are we doing?"

Jane paused, her lips once again tracing her words. "What we should have done a long time ago," she said simply as she resumed her ministrations.

"Just making sure," came the whispered reply. "Please, Jane, you're wearing too many clothes." The brunette grinned a Cheshire smile and looked into the eyes of her lover. "Well, why don't you fix that for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Verdict? Review buttons were made to be clicked :P Seriously though, what should I do with it? Scrap, rewrite, extend? (Ahahaa I see what I did there...)<strong>


	2. Searing Curiosity

**By popular opinion, I have decided to extend this little story - I'm not sure how far I'll run with it, but we'll see. Thank you for all of your review - they make me all tingly and happy inside... kinda like chocolate chip cookies. Anyway, from here onward, the story's rating has bumped up to M. You can happily not read it, since the first chapter can stand alone. I'll be breaking this into different chapters. Now, let's see what Jane and Maura can get themselves into...**

* * *

><p>Jane hovered over Maura's still form, taking in her face as the moonlight reflected off of her skin, creating the illusion of something holy. <em>Hell, she is holy<em>, thought Jane as she lowered her mouth to Maura's, their first kiss tender and slow, bordering on platonic, though that didn't last long as Jane ran her tongue gently over the M.E.'s lips. Maura's mouth opened eagerly, her own tongue entangling lovingly with Jane's. Maura's skilled hands rose from her sides, dancing along the hem of Jane's shirt before going higher and running up her well-muscled arms to gently push her jacket off of her shoulders, leaving goosebumps in her wake. Jane slowly leaned toward Maura, not wanting to jostle her in order to keep their kisses going while allowing her jacket to be removed. With a shrug, she let it falls down to her wrists before Maura tugged is free, tossing it aside. Jane pulled away from Maura, letting her kisses drift to the corner of her mouth, across her jaw, and down her craning neck, her teeth lightly scraping the skin while her lips and tongue soothed the tiny hurt. Maura's back arched slightly, pressing their intwined bodies together in the most delicious of ways, one hand finding its home in Jane's hair while the other ran down, down...

Jane jumped slightly as Maura's hand came into contact with her stomach. "Jeez, Maur, you're hands are _cold_," she mouthed against the blonde's neck.

Maura, who's genius brain was having a hard time functioning, let alone for a cohearant sentence with any seeming intelligence, let out a small groan before answering, "Our... body tempera-tttures.. are not that... difffer-ent," she managed to choke out between gasps, "You could easily... _warm_ them up... for mm-ee." Jane flashed her a Rizzoli grin, loving how she could reduce Maura's amazing mind to a pile of mush by just kissing her. She took her bottom lip in between her teeth, biting lightly in thought before achingly slowly bringing Maura's wandering hand to her mouth, slowly bringing one finger at a time into the warmth of her mouth, running her tongue along their length, listening intently to Maura's hitched breathing and taking in her fluttering eyes. "Better?" she asked with a mischiveous glint in her eyes as she released her friend's hand. Maura shot her a saucy look, reaching under the detective's shirt again, brushing lightly against the flesh she found there.

"You tell me," she said quietly, watching as Jane's neck bent back slightly, her eyes glazing over as Maura's hand settled against the underside of her bra. Two could play this game. Jane, for her own credit, didn't stammer when she answered, though she took her time and put her arms on Maura's shoulders to steady herself. "Much, though now you're the one with too many clothes."

Maura gave her the sweetest of smile, tinged with her growing lust. "You could fix that for me." To make it challenging, she didn't pull her hand from underneath Jane's shirt, instead continuing up across her trembling chest to pull her top over her head and letting it join the jacket on the floor. Maura gazed at Jane lovingly, one hand ghosting up and down her side while the other moved up toward the front clasp of her bra.

"Oh no you don't," Jane said teasingly, slowly lowing Maura back onto the bed. "I'm not done with you," she tutted as she lifted Maura's shirt up and over her head, letting it join the growing clothes colony on the hardwood floor. Maura cradled Jane to herself, one leg unconsciously hooking over the detective's hip, pulling her closer. Jane nuzzled Maura's chest, glancing up to catch her eye as she reached and undid the clasp to her bra, pulling it free. Jane hummed in appreciation and preceded to kiss the flesh before her, running her tongue in continuous circles, getting close to, but not touching the hardened peak. Her hand made sure the other did not go untouched, succeeding in driving Maura absolutely crazy. "Ja-ane... please," she breathed out, her hips lifted from the bed involuntarily, rocking against Jane, her leg tightening her grip on the other woman's hip. Jane paused her ministrations, a small smirk flashing over her face as she took in Maura's flushed face turned slightly into her pillow, her eyes tightly shut, her skin quivering as Jane's hands continued their march. Jane moved them down to Maura's designer jeans, deftly pulling apart the clasp, forcing Maura's legs to drop to either side of Jane so that they could be removed. Jane took her time, tauntingly kissing each inch of skin exposed to her as the jeans disappeared. "You're beautiful, Maura," she murmured before tossing the offending clothing away, marveling at the scent of Maura, just Maura. She ran her tongue over the inside of Maura's toned thigh, silently thanking Yoga class and running her lips up until they met fabric. She paused once more, rising onto her palms slightly to gaze at Maura again. Maura, knowing Jane had stopped and feeling her eyes on her, opened her own, and her heart went wild at the sight of Jane. She was like a great panther, her hair disheveled by Maura's hands, her eyes hungry but loving at the same time. Her lanky body moved with a grace that was startlingly beautiful, and here she was, asking for permission to continue. Finally finding a way to make her vocal chords work again, Maura repeated herself once more, "Please, don't stop." Jane grinned; she had no intention to.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews feed my ambition and encourage the writer within me. Just sayin' .<strong>


	3. Burning Heat and Twisted Covers

**Sorry for the delay! *hides behind her puppy as a shield* I really didn't have access to a computer with the ability to log onto Fanfic (sssoooo wouldn't have used the school computer :/ ). I didn't want to leave you all hot and bothered, now would I? That couldn't **_**possibly**_** make you want this chapter more, could it?**

**As a side note, I've been trying to stray away from the general theme of other Rizzles smut so that'd be more original and... more tasteful? **_**I know your mind went there, you dirty person**_**... :P Anyways, here it is! *muah***

* * *

><p>Jane ran her lips lazily up Maura's thigh, her hand winning the race and pulling at the fabric that was dangerously inbetween her and her goal. She, not wanting to incur Maura's wrath once she recovered (not that Maura was in any position to care at the moment), carefully slid it down Maura's luscious legs and letting it fly away, not caring <em>where<em> it landed. The brunette nuzzled Maura's soft curls, inhaling deeply and loving every second of it. Maura, who had been good up until now, absolutely could not stand the feeling of Jane's breath _there_ and let out a sound suspiciously like a whimper as her body trembled. Jane put her left hand against the blonde's hip, keeping her in place while using her right to steady herself. "My, aren't we impatient?" she said quietly, enjoying the moment while it lasted before Maura's darkened eyes turned toward hers, making her lose herself in their intoxicating depth. Glancing down before she continued, she moved her hand from the woman's hip, repositioning it between her soft thighs before moving it up.

Jane let out a gasp of shock that almost beat out Maura's moan of pleasure, the evidence of the M.E.'s arousal taking Jane by surprise and leaving her in no way wondering why Maura was so eager. It suddenly occurred to Jane that it had to be near painful, to be so close and to not be touched. Maura's libido was like a live thing, beating at her ribcage like the bars of a cell, needing her, needing Jane. _This must feel like heaven to her, _Jane thought as she caressed her skin. Jane's eyes glowed in a soft smile at the thought of bringing such pleasure to the woman she loved. _Love? Do I really? Yes, yes I do. Why didn't I see it before?_ Jane moved in concert with Maura as she bucked beneath her, needing her oh so much closer. In that moment of pure bliss, as her body and mind flew to heights completely foreign to her, Maura learned what it meant to truely see stars. _Mind officially blown_ she thought idly, all other brain functions null and void. Jane groaned at her own release that rode on the heels of Maura's, egged on by the pressure of Maura's hips on her own. She didn't even mind the fact that Maura's mouth closed over her shoulder as she shook, her teeth digging in and leaving a mark. As far as Jane was conscerned, Maura could mark her all over. _This is... Perfect._

With the last ebbing strength left in her arms, she propelled herself slightly to the side so that she wouldn't collapse completely on top of Maura. Instead, she settled down beside her, curling into her body. Maura hummed, her mental faculties returning to her slowly. She turned toward Jane, craddling her close to her, needing her presence. _This, this is what I've been searching for... Always_. Maura let Jane's slowed breathing lull her into a state of suspended reality. "I love you, Maur..." Maura was jolted by the sudden intrusion of their silence, and, for the second time that night, completely taken off guard at the sound of that husky voice. _Did she.. yes, she did._ Maura smiled a sleepy smile, scooting forward a hair to leave a chaste kiss on Jane's forehead. "I love you too, Jane." They hummed in agreement and let Morpheus pull them into the land of the unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>I know they're short, but these chapters are what I could come up with without being oh so graphic. I let you fill in the blanks for me :) *points at the R button below* You know you want to! If I get a general consensis of continuation, I shall do so post haste and run run run with this story.<strong>


	4. Sick?  Right

**Oh, would you look at me? Two chapters in the space of a few hours. Hmm... must be on a roll or something .**

* * *

><p>A gentle caress, just enough of a touch to rouse her out of her dreamless sleep. Warm.. she was warm. And she wasn't alone. <em>Hmmm...<em> Jane thought, her mind still foggy from sleep. _Nope.. not getting up. Too comfy. Screw work... call in sick._ She constricted her arm slightly around the body laying almost laterally parallel with her own. Lulled by the steady breaths that ghosted across her skin in a steady rhythm, Jane felt herself slowly slipping back into sleep. Maura continued to lightly run her fingertips up and down Jane's face, tracing her strong cheekbone. _I wonder if she realizes how beautiful she is... what she does to me?_ Maura mused to herself before tilting her head to look at Jane's peaceful expression. Jane made an odd sound in the back of her throat, somewhat like a growl as her forehead scrunched up. She looked oddly like a spoiled angel, not wanting to give up a new toy just yet. In this case, it was her sleep next to this gorgeous, runway-worth M.E. that was trying to wake her up.

"Jane," came a quiet whisper next to her ear as the weight atop her shifted slightly. "We need to get up."

"Don't wanna... too comfy," Jane mumbled, not bothering to open her eyes, knowing who was with her and why. She was enjoying this too much. She had everything she could ever want, right here. No need to get up _any_ time soon. "Where's... my phone?" she asked groggily, her flailing arm finding purchase on the nightstand but not locating what she was looking for.

"We are _not_ calling in Jane. As much as I would enjoy just staying here, we can't be truent just because we had an... energetic night together."

"It's not my fault you had coffee before bed. I distinctly remember telling you it would make you hyper. I'm not responsible for the results. _In fact_," Jane continued, opening her eyes as they glinted with good natured humor, "I believe you started the first round...and the second... and the-"

"I understand that, Jane," said Maura, cutting her off with a blush, "But we can't just-" Maura lunged after Jane's hand, which, while she had been talking, had found her phone under the edge of the bed next to her discarded slacks. Jane already had the speed dial number pressed, the phone in route to her ear.

"Ah ah!" Jane tutted soundly, leaning away from Maura as best as she could, laughing in victory as she heard it connect. "Hey, yeah, It's Jane. Yeah- no, everything is fine. Dr. Isles is feeling a little _off_ this morning and won't be able to make it in today. I was wondering if you could let the M.E.'s office know. Oh, and I'll be looking after her today, so I won't be able to come in. Nah, she should be fine by tomorrow. Oh I will - thanks! Bye."

Maura had been watching Jane intently while she spoke, their gazes locked. She rolled her eyes at the insinuation that she couldn't take care of herself and then blushed furiously as she thought of how she _couldn't_ have taken care of herself last night - Jane had know _exactly _what to do, where to touch, where to-

Jane interrupted her train of thought with a raised eyebrow and curious head tilt. "Something on your mind?" Maura's eyes widened, and she nodded dispite herself. _Why do I have to be so brutally honest? Just once, I'd like an explaination about myself..._ "Maybe," she answered, a grin lighting up her face.

"Are we going to do anything constructive today?" Maura asked, her voice still thick and rough. "Or are we going to spend the entirety of our day in bed?"

"I don't know Maura, are we?" Jane asked huskily, her voice a challange. "I don't know about you, but _you_ are wearing me _out_. But, I could just stay here all day if I didn't have to pee... or eat. Now that I think about it, we need a shower."

"_We_?" Maura asked quizically, a perfectly groomed brow raising toward her tossled hair.

"Yes, we." Jane scooted closer and suddenly pounced, shouting "Come here!" and unceremoniously scooping Maura up into her arms and climbing off of the bed with its twisted sheets. She amazed herself when he legs didn't buckle on her, not fully having recovered from her last orgasm. "We are going to take a shower. If you're good, we might actually get clean," she said saucily.

* * *

><p>After peeling herself away from Maura, Jane did actually keep the latter end of her statement from being false. They did indeed get clean... after the water ran cold, and their libido got a freezing shock of reality. Maura had squealed when the water had hit her back, as she had had Jane pressed up against the stall wall, her back to the shower head. Her willing captive had just laughed, helping her quickly scrub down and wash her hair before cleaning her own. They had stumbled out of the shower, knowing that if they didn't get dried off and clothed, they certainly wouldn't be going anywhere. With their <em>own<em> clothes situated on their freshly cleaned bodies, the new love birds emerged from the bedroom.

Maura, as if she had had a sudden realization, shot past Jane toward the kitchen, practically skidding to a stop in front of the refrigerator. "Woah!" Jane called after her, as she jogged to catch up. "Where's the fire, Maur?"

The blonde looked up at her, her hazel eyes wide with slight panic. "I forgot about feeding Bass! I've neglected his nutritional intake - I'm_hours_ late! He'll be so upset!" Jane's face fell into consternation before she lifted an eyebrow. "Really Maura?"

"What?" Maura asked, her face a picture-perfect expression of confusion. Jane just rolled her eyes shook her head, an amused grin sneaking up on her. She wordlessly took the box of strawberries from her and went in search of the giant turtle... _Tortoise, tortoise, _Jane reminded herself as she began her search.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoo for me! Longest chapter to date ^_^ I'm working on making these longer, but they come to me how they will. I'm just the person pressing the keys. I wonder if there's something poetic about it, but I'm too lazy to hop over to my other tab to tweet and ask Maura...<strong>


	5. Office Politics and Crushed Hopes

**Told my Twitter followers that I'd try to get this chapter out today - looks like I'm keeping my word. ;) Hope everyone liked the last chapter; not sure, since reviews were... almost not there. *sad face* For those that left me a note so far, I love you ^_^ Anyways, onward!**

* * *

><p>Detective Rizzoli parked her car expertly in the employee lot, careful not to trespass over the little line in case her car ended up towed... again. And right now, the last thing she needed on her mind was an impounded vehicle. Beside her in the passenger seat, Dr. Isles fidgeted with her skirt hem, studiously inspecting it for any wrinkles. Finding none and feeling eyes upon her, she glanced up, her face splitting into a shy smile. Jane was gazing at her with <em>that <em>look again, the one that he graced her strong face in the midst of their passion, that look of... _love? _ Maura questioned herself before tilting her head slightly, as if to clarify it to herself. _Yes, affection in the form of love. It's a beautiful expression_. Maura ducked her head slightly as she removed her seatbelt, which seemed to snap Jane out of her daze. Jane literally jumped out of her car, almost forgetting to unbuckle so that she arrived at the other side of the car a fraction of a second before Maura opened the door. Holding it open, Jane beamed at her. Together they walked toward the double doors, their forms fully erect and prideful. Jane's usual saunter had an extra pep to it as she placed her left palm against the small of Maura's back, deftly swinging the door open for her and ushering her inside.

They had decided the evening prior that they would, under no circumstances, hide their relationship from their coworkers. After all, if they couldn't be themselves around their coworks and their family, when could they? They both valued their jobs and their friends and family, but they put higher value on their new relationship - it ran deeper than others could possibly fathom. Though they had only been "officially" together since the day before yesterday, they had been practically dating since they met. Instant friends, they had always had an unorthodox friendship, the sexual tension and spiritual companionship present from day one. They completed each other, formed one person without losing their own individuality. They were One. If others couldn't handle that, then they weren't worth the time.

Their entrance went unoticed for the most part until they entered the bullpen and paused by the elevator. Jane pressed the down button and turned toward Maura, wrapping an arm around Maura's waist. She pulled her gently into a _very_ personal hug, brushing her lips against the M.E.'s neck in a butterfly kiss before drawing back and guiding her into the lift. Maura gave her another shy smile as the door closed, winking and coyly swaying her hips. Jane's breath hitched as the doors drew shut, forming a plan for their lunch break... all 60 minutes of it. As she turned, the entire bullpen erupted in cat calls and wolf whistles. "Go Rizzoli!" one officer shouted, obviously having enjoyed the show. Jane rolled her eyes and flipped him off, settling into her chair with an air of indifference and exuded her Rizzoli pride. Korsak, who looked like he was about to faint from want of asking her what the hell had just happened was beat to the chase by Frost who immediately rolled over to Jane's desk. Jane slowly lifted her eyes from her morning coffee (courtesy of Korsak, for once) and leveled an annoyed, speculating glare on Frost.

"What is it? You staring like I've got two heads." Frost seemed to lock up, wandering how to phrase his sentence. "Spit it out, Frost." Jane lifted an eyebrow, indicating that she would like an answer sometime this century.

"You... you didn't tell me about you and Dr. Isles... I've.. I've been trying to get her to go out with me for weeks! You could have at least told me it was a lost cause!" He managed to stammer out under her heavy gaze. As if expecting a blow, Frost drew back, scooting his chair some two solid feet away from the lead detective's desk.

"That's it? That's all you got?" She retorted, looking as if she were going to laugh out loud. Instead, she let out a small chuckle, relaxing into her cushioned rolly chair. "Yep, it was a lost cause. There's no competeing with a Rizzoli. You should know that from trying to get Frankie's eye candy last time. He whipped you."

"Hey! That's a low blow! I didn't think... nevermind..." he decided to shut himself up before he got himself into trouble. As if on cue, Cavenaugh's door swung open and the man himself stuck his head out of his office, his ego practically knocking papers off of desks. "Rizzoli! Get in here!" Jane heaved a sigh of annoyance, noisily scraping her chair's armrest against the side of her desk as she scooted it away and got to her feet. Shooting the open doorway a death glare, she stalked toward the office, choosing to lean against the door frame rather than walk inside. Cavenaugh looked up from his "BOSS" chair and indicated that she should sit down. She settled a steely glare on his, silently daring him to make her sit down. Instead, he chose the smart highway and just chose to talk. "You know the rules about PDA, Rizzoli. None of that at the presinct. I won't make an exception just because you've got the highest closure rate. Keep it out of the office." He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give in.

"Anything else?" she asked rhetorically, plainly not wanting him to continue breathing but thanking the powers that be that he hadn't dragged in the obvious. He was being politically correct and avoiding the issue at hand, instead deflecting it. He didn't really disapprove or approve; he was following the rules. She had become the ice queen, expertly creating her own little bubble of aloof annoyance. She wasn't going to let anyone, let alone him, get in between her and Maura. _Brass kisser_, Jane thought darkly as he nodded for her to leave. She spun on her heel, returning wordlessly to her desk. As if to cheer her up, Korsak dropped a stack of newly minted files on to her desk. They seemed to wink at her, quelling her simmering anger. Retreating into her Zen mode, as Maura had dubbed it, Jane allowed her agitation to dissipate, knowing she would soon get to Maura again.

"Got a murder a couple'a blocks down the road. The Doc is already on her way." He raised an eyebrow and jerked his head toward the parking lot exit. Jane took the hint and snatched the folders up, glad to return to the intoxicating presence of her M.E., her... _girlfriend? _Jane rolled the term around in her mind, debating on whether or not she liked the sound of it in relation to Maura. With little thought, she nodded. Yes, yes she did. She flung her jacket over her shoulder, the pep back in her step and a Rizzoli grin on her face. _This might just be a great day_ she thought idly. Murder, Mystery, and Maura - what more could a girl ask for?

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't really like writing this chapter, but I had to. It came in the form it did, and no matter how I fiddled with it, I couldn't get it to sound better. : Anyway, we'll be entering a case in the next chapter! Let me know what you think :) Oh, and I think this is the longest chapter yet - just barely.**


	6. Lost Lunches

**Thanks again to my readers and reviewers. Onward with da story! Into the case we dive... Oh, and it's kinda gross. Just warning you.**

* * *

><p>Detective Rizzoli climbed out of her unmarked cruiser, wincing at the sudden rush of heat into her face. <em>Summer is just stupid. Stupid with a capital S<em>. Jane scowled at the sun through her shades, silently cursing its persistant heat. Eyes scanning the street, she spotted the body bus and Maura's sleek car parked a couple of houses down. A fleeting grin passed over her face before she steeled it again. A crime scene was something intimately personal to the detective. Having almost become the center of one years earlier, she had a connection to the victims, an unshakeable link of mixed pity and resolve. She was determined that each individual would be the focus of her attention while she worked their case; none would fall through the cracks on her watch if she could help it. She'd be damned if she was going to start now, just because there happened to be a startlingly beautiful _sexy, don't forget sexy_ woman sharing her bed. She would not be shaken off of her game. _'Cause I'm just that awesome_, she thought smuggly. She sauntered to front door of the victim's house and deathbed, a slight swagger to her step. Just because the victim was her _focus_ didn't mean she could portion out a sliver of her attention to her new girlfriend.

Jane shook herself as she reached to open the door, nodding to the nameless uniform standing guard after she signed in that recorded her log in time. Taking the shoe covers he offered, she put them on along with her purple gloves with expert ease. She quickly made her way through the dingy excuse of a dwelling, knowing that on an _ordinary_ day, whatever "ordinary" meant, the hallways would be clogged with people begging for food as the patrons shuffled by, clutching their purses to their bodies and keeping their hands on their pockets. The dust clogged the air, visible in the dismal light filtering through the filthy front windows. Making her way gengerly up the creaky stairs, she rounded the corner and was immediately confronted with the scene. At the end of the hall was an area barred by glaring yellow police tape, the door to the apartment in fragments around the entrance, the frame mangled and obviously forced. The sheer violence of the entry was enough to put butterflies in the stomachs of the hovering uniforms, but Jane had long since trained herself out of the knee-jerk, human reaction. Instead, she studied the work with a critical eye, mutely judging the force needed to obliterate the oak frame. The building had been solidly built back in its day... some sixty years prior. Now, it was a ghost of its former glory, reduced to a collection of crack houses and dwellings for struggling college students who couldn't afford the college dorms.

The detective looked past the wall of trembling uniforms, silently gliding around them and under the canary-colored band. She came up short when she saw the victim... or what was left of her. Her lifeless corpse had been rent limb from limb, the results resembling an accident with a woodchipper. Amazingly, the amount of blood coating the ash floor was minimal in consideration of the massive damage. _She wasn't killed here_, Jane thought grimly, choosing not to linger on the decapated head that was frozen in a silent scream, gazing at her with faded eyes from the doorway. _She was dumped here and her door forced open. They were looking for __something__... but what? _Her stomach twitched in misery, pleading with her to get away from this place, but the brunette ignored it. A gastly crime had been committed here, and she _would_ find out what had happened and hand out retribution... no matter how it pained her to see the remnants of the woman before her.

Dr. Maura Isles was kneeling by the solitary head, careful (as always) to keep both her heels (covered to prevent contamination) and her expensive designer skirt out of the blood splatters littering the floor. She gently brushed the matted hair by the left ear back, squinting her eyes at the abrasion she found there and the evidence of a knot on the skin. Scribbling down the information into her notepad, she delicately rose to her full height, her gaze locking silently with Jane's, a barely perceptable shiver coursing through her body. As familiar as she was with blood, flesh, and death, this was a whole new level of evil to her. She was a gentle creature, raised in the high society and shielded from the terrifying aspects of human nature. During the course of her occupation, she had seen grizzly murder scenes, but this one took the cake. The sheer cruelty required to exact such damage was earthshaking to her zen, her psychy. A furrowed brow and a small shake of her head was all she could muster.

"Um.." Jane began, suddenly awkward in this situation, wishing for all the world that she could craddle her lover to her chest and not let her go. "Do we have an ID? A COD?" she asked quietly, cursing herself for having to ask.

"No," came the quiet reply. "I'll know more... When I get her back to the morgue...I hope. Barry is in the apartment with Korsak looking for an ID. I'm.." she paused, searching Jane's eyes, "Going to head back to the lab." She sent the detective one more, pleading look as she collected her things.

"I'll come when I can, Maur, I promise," came the whispered reply. "I won't take longer than I have to, not tonight." With a subdued nod, the M.E. retreated down the stairs, the techs waiting for the picture-taking to conclude so that they could collect the remains as best as they could. Jane fixed an icy glare on the uniform next to her and said through clenching teeth, "No one, I repeat, NO ONE is allowed up here, not in ANY of these apartments until either I or the Luitenant says so, got it?" The uniform nodded frantically, desperately trying to force his lunch back down his protesting throat. "Go get something to drink... or some air. I don't want you upchucking all over my crime scene." She shot him a look of disdain while secretly feeling sorry for him. He was green, probably having only been to one or two other scenes. _This'll give him nightmares. Hell, this'll give __me__ nightmares._

Reluctantly, Jane made her way around the corpse and into the ransacked apartment in search of Frost and Korsak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I didn't want to eat after writing that... or visualizing it. Bleh...<strong>


End file.
